Operation: Frozen
Operation: Frozen 'is an RPA mission. It was confirmed by Agent Unknown as he confirmed it in Spanish. It began on August 21, 2014 and ended on September 3, 2014. What You Have To Do You will have to steal many Ice Weapons around the island for a huge scheme, then we will plan an attack on Elsa's Ice Palace. Meeting A meeting will take place every day that the mission is on so we can think of what to steal and have a good disguise to go undercover. We will think of what Ice Weapons to steal around the island. 'Before The Mission When the meeting first started, agents had to come up with a plan. Agent Bon Chaos thought of a plan which he said this: "As you know, we will be able to transform into Olaf and Marshmallow at the party, so we transform into one of them, go into the palace unnoticed, we can then rob her, its fullproof, it will be near impossible for them to know". Agent Unknown said it was a good idea but however there would be so many Olaf's and Marshmallow's that it would get them either suspicous or completely confused to which Bon replied saying: "Yes, but they're would be so many in the croud that we could frame other Snow Minions since they all look alike.". Agent Ghost replied to Agent Bon Chaos's idea saying "Good idea! If you're Marshmallow, do not talk or else the penguins will find out who we are. You can roar as Marshmallow. Also, being Olaf means you have to be happy, a little bit weird, talking to flowers and more emotions you can think of!" 'Day 1' The agents discussed what Ice Weapons they could steal. Agent Unknown Suggested: *Ice Machine Guns *Ice Lazer *Ice Blaster *Freeze Ray *Iced Big Blaster Cannon *Ice Rocket Launcher Agent Nintendo suggested the Ice Jet Pack which Unknown approved of. Agent Unknown thought of a plan that he claimed was 'an awesome plan'. He thought of a way to distract them which is to make an account called Olaf Snowman and one called Marshmallow, then collect all the magic snowflakes and transform into one, then go around places talking like Olaf (if you are olaf) and just roar if your marshmallow, that will make people think 'OMG IT'S OLAF/MARSHMALLOW! I WANT HIS BACKGROUND NOWWWWW!' which will be a complete trick, they could rob away and their enemies would be too dumb to notice. Agent Nintendo said that Marshmallow is the name of a beta tester and you need a membership to transform. Unknown says they could just use 'Olaf Snowman' for Olaf and then buy a membership card to transform. 'Day 2' Agent Ghost thinks of more Ice Weapons to steal which are: *Ice Hammer *Ice Sword *Ice Bomb (when it blows up, ice blocks fly around and if someone touches the ice block, that person freezes) Unknown approves of the idea and marks that on their list to steal. Day 3 Agent Unknown finds out where the Freeze Ray and the Ice Cutter are so he gives the agents gadgets to get them such as the Jet Pack, Grappling Hook and the Smoke Goggles. The Freeze Ray is at the Iceberg and the Ice Cutter is in the Underground. Day 4 Agent Unknown tells the agents to go to the Iceberg to get the Freeze Ray and rescue Agent Ghost from the Aqua Grabber. Agent Bon Chaos goes with Agent B to do it and they successfully get the Freeze Ray and rescue Agent Ghost. Day 5 Agent Unknown tells the agents to find more Ice Weapons since they have only found one so far. He tells them to wait while he gives them the gadgets, then go to the forest and wait for futher instructions. Day 6 Agent Unknown says that Elsa has found out about their plan and is getting EPF Agents to protect her ice palace. He gives them the Deflection Vest, the Olaf Costume and the Marshmallow Costume to go undercover. Agent Cream Pie disguises as Olaf and Bongi6 disguises as Marshmallow. They get access to the Ice Palace and then run into the Heart Of The Palace and try to steal stuff. Elsa soon discovers that they are RPA agents after a few minutes and they are forced to escape themselves with the luckiness of not getting arrested. Day 7 This was the last day of the mission. The agents were sent out to invade Elsa's Ice Palace not undercover. The agents were sent out which ended the entire meeting. Progress '8/21/14' Agent Unknown goes onto the island and steals all the Magic Snowflakes to give him the power to transform into either Olaf or Marshmallow. He goes with Marshmallow and tries to find a way into Elsa's Ice Palace, he fails so he comes up with something big. Meanwhile, Agent Omega X sets up a fake freeze ray to trick Unknown which it is actually a trap. Unknown falls for it and gets captured. When Omega X leaves the room that Unknown is tied up in, he uses a special trick to get out. '8/22/14' Agent Unknown calls Agent Titanium and tells him to come to the Snow Forts so they can remove the ice to find an Ice Weapon, while searching for it, they spot some vehicles in the distance. Unknown looks through his Binoculars and spots CPPD Agents coming to arrest them. They run away and escape fast, after they get awwy from them they search for more ice weapons but fail to find enough. '8/23/14' Agent Ghost uses the Jet Pack that Agent Unknown gave him and flies to the Iceberg. He arrives at the Iceberg and sees the Freeze Ray. The Freeze Ray is inside the Aqua Grabber. Agent Ghost tries to open it but it was locked. Agent Ghost uses the Grappling Hook that Agent Unknown gave him and tries to smash the glass. The glass didn't break. Agent Ghost aims at the Aqua Grabber's glass and shoots. He pulls so the glass would come off. Agent Ghost pulled really hard and the glass came off. He grabbed the Freeze Ray but then was caught by 2 Marshmallow guards sent by an unknown rival to the RPA. The 2 Marshmallow guards grab Agent Ghost and lock him up in the Aqua Grabber. A Marshmallow guard grabs the Freeze Ray and throws it underwater. '8/24/14' Agent B spots Agent Bon Chaos, and tells him that he will get the freeze ray. Agent B dives down, and gets the Freeze ray from the underwater room. (which is under the Iceberg) He comes back to the Iceberg, and shows Agent Bon Chaos the freeze ray. '8/25/14 - 8/26/14' Nothing happened on these days. '8/27/14' Agent Omega X finds out that the RPA are trying to invade the SPA HQ to get the Anti-Slip Boots to prevent them for slipping on the ice. Agent Unknown invades the HQ with his Grappling Hook, passes the Evade The Traps game and gets the boots. He heads to the Snow Forts to find the Ice Hammer, Ice Sword, and the Ice Bomb. He finds all three of them with his Ice Detector. He heads to the Underground Mine to find the Ice Cutter, Ice Car, and the Ice Motorbike, he finds all three of them. He finds out that he only needs to get the Ice Machine Gun, the Ice Cannon, the Ice Lazer, the Ice Blaster, the Iced Big Blaster Cannon and the Ice Rocket Launcher and they'll be able to plan the attack. Agent Omega X finds Unknown and challenges him to a fight. Unknown accepts and it ends up in a tie. He runs off to find the weapons with the help of Agent B, Agent Bon Chaos, Agent Titanium, and Agent Cream Pie. Bongi6 finds the Ice Machine Gun and the Ice Cannon. Obookey finds the Ice Lazer. Titanium finds the Ice Blaster and the Iced Big Blaster Cannon, and Cream Pie finds the Ice Rocket Launcher. They take them back to the RPA HQ and plan the attack on the Ice Palace for the next day. '8/28/14' Agent Unknown runs to the Snow Forts and challenges the EPF Agents saying that if Unknown wins then he gets access but if the EPF win, he goes to jail. They begin the battle and it goes epicly but Agent Unknown outruns them in just 30 seconds. Elsa notices Unknown in her palace and forces him to leave. He refuses and gets out the Freeze Ray and shoots ice at her, however she uses a Freeze Ball to block it. Agent Nintendo aims a Missile Launcher at her however she shoots a Freeze Ball at it causing it to freeze. Other agents try to defeat her but fail miserably which later gets them kicked out. Agent Omega X jumps in and asks if she is okay, she says she's fine which gets Omega X happy but Unknown hasn't given up just yet..... so he sends out the Evil Omega-Bot in order to destroy Omega X and the palace itself. After a long fight, Omega X destroys the bot causing it to blow up the palace leaving both Omega X and Elsa devastated so Omega X gets his Supreme Phone and calls Agent Nugget telling her to get there fast. '8/29/14' Since Agent Nugget didn't arrive, Omega X used his Omega Morpher to transform into the Omega Ranger and get rid of the rubble. He checked up on Elsa and asked her if she was fine. '8/30/14 - 9/1/14' Nothing happened on these days. '9/2/14' Elsa and Omega X (as the Omega Ranger) set up a whole army of defenses to protect the palace against the RPA's last raid. '9/3/14' Agent Unknown sneaks over to Elsa's Ice Palace in disguise as Olaf. He is followed by Agent B who is disguised as Marshmallow. Unknown and Bongi6 get inside the Ice Palace and get out the RPA Enemy Tracker to search for Omega X and Elsa. Meanwhile, Agent Titanium, Agent Black Puffle and Agent Nintendo go in disguise as Anna, Kristoff and Sven. Elsa comes out and the Enemy Tracker beeps which confuses her. Agent Unknown puts it away and starts acting like Olaf while Agent B starts acting like Marshmallow. The others are forced to act like the people they're disguised as. Meanwhile, Omega X comes out with the SPA Enemy Tracker which beeps loudly causing the disguised RPA agents to leave. Omega X realizes that the SPA Enemy Tracker has stopped beeping. He tells the disguised RPA agents to come back inside which causes it to beep again. Omega X tells them to go in and out 5 times which they do which confuses them then the real Olaf, Marshmallow, Anna, Kristoff and Sven come in which confuses Elsa and Omega X. They realize that the other Olaf, Marshmallow, Anna, Kristoff and Sven are imposters and they get the EPF to fight them. Olaf (Unknown) kicks a security guard in the face causing him to faint. Agent Bon Chaos comes in without a disguise and starts fighting the EPF Agents. Agent Cream Pie, Agent L, Agent Ghost, Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe, Robbey, Keyboard, Blackstorm, Jacob, ChickenNug, Seaghan and Echo come in too and defeat the EPF Agents. They gang up to defeat Agent Omega X and Elsa but Agent Nugget arrives with Techno and they knock out many RPA Agents and Robber Puffles. Only Agent Cream Pie, Agent Nintendo, Agent Unknown and Robbey remain. They decide to gang up and blow up the palace. They use every Ice Weapon they got and blow up the palace. They escape with the others thinking that the others are dead but it turns out they're still alive, however Omega X had to be taken to a hospital. Therefore the mission ended. RPA Agents Who Took Part In The Mission *Agent Bon Chaos *Agent Unknown *Agent Titanium *Agent Nintendo *Agent L *Agent Ghost *Agent Cream Pie *Agent B *Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe Robber Puffles Who Took Part In The Mission *Blackstorm *ChickenNug *Jacob *Seaghan *Keyboard *Echo Enemy Agents Who Took Part In The Mission *Agent Omega X *Agent Nugget *Elsa Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Frozenrpa.PNG|Agent Unknown confirming it in Spanish. Agent Bon Chaos Spotted Wandering Oakens Outrade Post.png|Bon Chaos Taking Carrots to Feed His New Snowman Puffle, Bouli Bouli.PNG|Bon Chaos telling Bouli if he got what it takes to become a Robber Puffle Cake.PNG|Bon Chaos Showing a Sudden Craving for Cake Dem Snowmen.PNG|Bon Chaos Telling He Wants to 'Build Dem Snowmen' Freezing.PNG|Bon Chaos Freezing Inside a Cave. Agent Titanium Spotted needrob.PNG|Agent Titanium with his green robber puffle Jacob spotted during the mission. spottedduringoperationfrozen.PNG|Agent Titanium spotted during the mission. stealchair.PNG|Agent Titanium spotted during the mission, stealing Elsa's chair at the ice palace. afterusrun.PNG|Agent Titanium spotted during the mission, along with the Director Agent Unknown. Both are getting chased by the CPPD for robbing and AU and Titanium are in AU's spy car to run away. Agent Ghost Spotted Agent Ghost Found Operation Frozen.png|Agent Ghost and ChickenNug in the frozen Cove. Agent Ghost charging.png|Agent Ghost and ChickenNug attacking Elsa's Ice Palace. Agent Omega X Spotted Omega X Spotted - Operation Frozen.PNG|Omega X spotted refusing to do the heart emote. Omega X Spotted - Operation Frozen (2).PNG|Omega X spotted acting as the king of the world. Omega X Spotted - Operation Frozen (3).PNG|Omega X spotted at the Souvenirs Shop in the Forest buying some souvenirs. Omega X Spotted - Operation Frozen (4).PNG|Omega X spotted becoming the Omega Ranger to survive the RPA's earlier raid on Elsa's Ice Palace. Trivia *Snowy, Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe's third Robber Puffle was also going to help but after Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe got fired from RPA then he wasn't going to help. **He later got rehired, but he decided to not make Snowy a Robber Puffle anymore. *This is the second mission where Agent Unknown is not a mascot. The first mission was Operation: Protobot. Category:RPA Related Category:RPA Missions Category:RPA Operations